


Amulet

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Rowena MacLeod, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hunter Rowena MacLeod, Omega Sam Winchester, Witch Sam Winchester, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: A hunter friend tries to stop Sam at a museum heist.





	Amulet

“Winchester!” Sam heard from across the gallery.  He cursed under his breath.  That was a voice he’d always recognize, with how often they found themselves at odds, or even sometimes (though rarely) on the same side.

He didn’t turn around, knowing already that there was a gun trained on his back.  Witch killing bullets in the chamber, probably.  

He’d take his chances.

Sam continued to push his magic out onto the glass, watching as it trembled beneath the power.  He didn’t want to set off the alarms, only wanted to weaken the bonds between the molecules enough that he could reach through the glass and take the amulet.  Combining magic and science is what kept Sam in business.

“Samuel!” the voice said again, this time closer.  She was walking toward him, obviously.

“Just a minute,” he answered, quietly but knowing that she could hear.  She was a hunter, she was always on her toes.

The gun cocked – Sam’s senses told him that she was holstering it for now – and she came closer.  He didn’t let himself get distracted by her scent, the raw Alpha power known to overwhelm him and his magic even in the easiest of times.

This spell was too tricky to let himself get distracted.

In his peripherals, Sam saw her come around to the other side of the display case, the red of her hair pulled back into a loose bun.

“What are you doing?” she asked, observing his hands and nearly able to see the magic coming off of his fingertips.

“I need,” Sam started, the talking distracting him somewhat from his spell.  He concentrated more, eyes never leaving the glass in front of the amulet.  “…the amulet.”

Sam knew the instant his spell had worked, the wave of energy fusing to the glass.  He exhaled once before reaching his hand forward, slowly.  As it got to the place where the glass should stop it, his fingertips went right through the surface, continuing on until he grasped the amulet in his hand.  

He pulled it out quickly, straightening himself to his full height as he sighed with success.  It was only then that he let himself look at Rowena’s face, a sense of surprise and fascination on her face.

“Well that was impressive,” she commented before lunging forward, the amulet suddenly in her hand and not Sam’s.  She began walking out of the gallery, not stopping at Sam’s exclaimed argument.

He could only follow her, ending the spells he’d created to cloak his presence behind him as they went.  When they were outside of the museum, Sam followed Rowena to her car.

“I really need that amulet, Row,” he said, hoping that this wouldn’t be the beginning of a fight.  While he could take her, dealing with Rowena always put a wrench in his plans and he wasn’t much in the mood.

“Why?” she asked – more demanded – as she turned around.  Her eyes were trained on him to gauge his explanation.  

Sam sighed.  It was a pretty personal spell that he was preparing, but maybe she would understand.  He leaned against her car, bringing him down a little closer to her height to make the conversation easier.

He still towered over her, though.

“It’s my heats,” he said quietly.  Rowena’s aggressive stance softened immediately, realizing that the spell probably wasn’t going to cause her or anyone else any issues.  She moved to lean against the car next to Sam.  “With my magic and my, well,” Sam motioned to himself, indicating that he was talking about the not-so-normal Omega stature of himself, “they’re getting dangerous.  I found a spell that can control them.”

Rowena wasn’t quite sure what to say, so she stayed quiet.

“I think if I have another heat without the spell, it’ll be what kills me,” Sam admitted.  He closed his eyes, hoping that Rowena would understand.  He didn’t know what he’d do if she kept the amulet from him, but he knew he’d try to take it with force if he had to.

His eyes snapped open when Rowena’s small hand grabbed his, putting the amulet into his palm.  “Take it, Samuel,” she said simply.  “Just don’t let me regret this.”

Sam nodded, closing his fingers around the amulet.  This might be what he needed to survive, and Rowena had allowed him to take it.  As she got into her car and he stepped away, he smiled at her.

“Thank you, and I’ll let you know how it goes,” he offered.  With one final nod of her head, Rowena drove away, her hunt to stop Sam completely turned upside down.


End file.
